Tooth brushing
Tooth brushing is the act of scrubbing teeth with a toothbrush equipped with toothpaste. Interdental cleaning (with floss or an interdental brush) can be useful with tooth brushing, and together these two activities are the primary means of cleaning teeth, one of the main aspects of oral hygiene. Brushing teeth properly helps prevent cavities, and periodontal, or gum disease, which causes at least one-third of adult tooth loss. If teeth are not brushed correctly and frequently, it could lead to the calcification of saliva minerals, forming tartar. Tartar hardens (then referred to as 'calculus') if not removed every 24 hours. Poor dental health has been associated with heart disease and shortened life expectancy. TV Shows and Movies TV Shows *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel brushes his teeth before going to school and bedtime in two episodes of the series, including Daniel Goes To School. *Rubbadubbers: Terence likes to brush his tooth every day during his morning routine and night before bedtime *Fuller House: Au pair, have them brush their teeth before bed. *Clone High: Oh, and also, don’t brush your teeth. *Octonauts: Dr. Shellington was brushing his teeth. Professor Inkling was reading the newspaper. Turnip the Vegimal was cooking breakfast. *Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Madoka Magica: Madoka and Junko brush their teeth before the big day arrives during their morning routines in the first episode of the series/franchise. *Buzzing and Brushing: Two toothbrushes sing about oral hygiene/oral health and brushing your teeth while they brush a mouth’s teeth. *Shining Time Station: There nothing shining about it! Yuck!" (has a meltdown) "My mommy's gone! My mommy's gone and I don't even know how to brush my teeth by myself!/Yeah, how are you gonna brush your teeth? *DokiDoki! PreCure: Makoto brushes her teeth before going to bed at night./Two girls brush their teeth together during their big routine with the other girls before the school day begins. *Kira Kira PreCure A La Mode!: Dokuromushe wants to brush her teeth before bedtime at night and sleeping in bed, but she does it anyway *SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick Star, SpongeBob’s best friend, sings a song about brushing your teeth while he cleans them to keep the plaque and cavities away from his teeth in his home at Bikini Bottom before bedtime at night when he sleeps in his bed until the next morning when the rooster crows./SpongeBoh knows that he will brush his teeth twice a day: once before school begins during morning routines and once during bedtime routines before sleeping at night. *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb and Perry brush their teeth during their routine before school begins in the morning. *Koala and Giraffe: The two animals sing about brushing your teeth every night before bedtime and every morning during your morning routines before school begins! *Super Simple Learning: A boy sings about brushing your teeth in this catchy song segment from the show to get the plaque, decay and cavities away from your teeth. *Seinfeld: Jerry is standing by the sink, preparing to brush his teeth. *Little Bear: Little Bear doesn't care to brush his teeth, until Papa Bear and Mama Bear know how. Animals brush their teeth before bedtime and in the morning too. *Ask the Storybots: On a mission to understand why humans need to brush their teeth, the StoryBots travel to a stinky mouth overcome by a gang of bad bacteria. *Caillou: Caillou is not a baby anymore. He wants to brush his teeth by himself. After breakfast and before going to bed, Caillou tries his best to brush all around the front and back in the bathroom. *Pat and Stanley: Pat and Stanley brush their teeth. *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo brushes his teeth before the big day and washing his hands after he makes his bed in the episode called Busted. *Trotro: It's time to go to bed but first Trotro should brush his teeth. Why not take the opportunity to use the toothpaste as a nice paint for the bathroom before he goes to sleep at night in bed? *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear and his friends sing a song called "Brush Brush Bree" about brushing teeth in five episodes throughout the series./Bear brushes his teeth during a flashback with Ojo taking Snowbear a Bath. *The Pink Panther: The Pink Panther has to go brush his teeth before bedtime at night in the bathroom before he goes in his room for sleepy time/bedtime. *Andy Pandy: Andy Pandy teaches children about brushing your teeth and cleaning them off for cavities and plaque in one episode of the classic series, before the revival series came on in the late 2000s by CBeebies and ABC Kids. *Game Shakers: Brushing teeth is important! So is getting dressed before you leave the house. Y' know, Game Shakers is a place of business. *Total Dramarama: The mummy brushes his teeth. *The Laurie Berkner Show: Some goldfish brush their teeth before the big day arrives during the song called “Goldfish”. *The Toothbrush Family: In a way of brushing their teeth, A family of toothbrushes go on adventures throughout each episode to get their cavities and plaque away from their teeth. *Kids Learning Videos: Brush your teeth to this catchy song sung by three colored toothbrushes that get their teeth filled with plaque and cavities cleaned away! *Maple Leaf: In one song segment, three teeth need to be brushed because they got cavities on the top. *Big Block Sing Song: A block who has bucked teeth sings about brushing your teeth and keeping them clean for their morning routines before school begins and at night before bedtime. *WonderGrove Kids: Brushing your teeth is very good and healthy for you! This song encourages you to keep cavities and plaque away from your mouth and into your clean smile! *Life Noggin: A stick figure teaches you about the serious consequences about brushing your teeth, which is caused to some serious diseases and stinky, smelly breath too. *Bubble Guppies: Deema, Molly and Oona brush their teeth to a dance called "Brush Those Teeth!" and sing about it as well too. *Lah-Lah: A song about brushing your teeth is used in one episode of the series. *Metalocalypse: You can't brush your teeth in a library, that's ridiculous. *Pete the Cat: Watch what he does to make sure he brushes his teeth properly. We need to brush our teeth for exactly 2 times a day straight. *Pepperidge Farm’s Goldfish: Goldfish crackers can actually wreak havoc on your teeth. Goldfish crackers wreak havoc on your mouth for the same reason as your teeth. The bacteria get fed all day until you floss and brush. *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack is brushing his teeth and K'nuckles tells him that adventurers don't brush their teeth, Flapjack is shocked and K'nuckles says he never brushed his teeth in his whole life before bedtime at night. *HooplaKidz: A song about brushing your teeth is part of the Morning Routines song. *Good Luck Charlie: You gotta brush your teeth, Then brush your hair. Then brush your teeth again, Because, girl, that breath is nasty! *Rick and Morty: By therapy, the same way I'm bored when I brush my teeth and wipe my ass. *3-2-1 Penguins!: Michelle replies that Jason won't know since he's upstairs brushing his teeth. *Full House: In the bathroom, Michelle is brushing her teeth using the techniques she's learned. *WordWorld: Frog brushes his tongue before bedtime in two episodes of the series. *Raffi: Raffi sings about brushing your teeth that is inspired by a country beat. *Sarah and Duck: In Star Symphony, and help Sarah & Duck brush their teeth (and beak!) in Teeth. *American Dad!: Five days later, Stan is brushing his teeth in the bathroom during bedtime routines. *YaYa and Zouk: YaYa and Zouk want to brush their teeth, but they're mysteriously taken away by a spaceship. *Johnny Bravo: Momma asks Johnny if he is brushing his teeth while drinking soda. *WordGirl: WordGirl and Captain HuggyFace brush their teeth in the bathroom while their parents watch them before bedtime. *Earth to Luna!: Luna notices a mirror in the bathroom while she brushes her teeth before bedtime at night. *Bob’s Burgers: Bob and Linda coach the kids' tooth brushing skills in anticipation of their upcoming appointments with Dr. Johnson. *Futurama: Bender asks if Fry is about to brush his teeth before bedtime. *Harvey Street Kids: Uh, brushing my teeth. And clean! Whoo. Oh, we better hurry. Don't want to lose our front-row seats for Gerald's parrot seminar. giggles *Dragons: Riders of Berk: However, despite their fearsome reputation, they love to have their teeth brushed. *Pickle and Peanut: Pickle looks in the mirror while brushing his teeth, and the camera begins darting back and forth around the screen in the bathroom at night during bedtime. *That’s So Raven!: The membership looks up at her oddly, that the dentist said to brush after every meal instead of every bite. *BabyFirst TV: Brush after every meal with this song sung by the kids before bedtime and your morning routine during the day before school begins! *Robocar Poli: Poli and friends sing and learn about brushing your teeth. *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Ed brushes Eddy’s teeth outside while Edd watches them In the fence. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: In the room shared by Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, Oblina is brushing her teeth with green slime. *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series): In one episode of the series, Buttercup doesn’t brush her teeth because she has a lot of food in her teeth and has bad and smelly breath!/Bubbles hates brushing her teeth and she gets nightmares about it during bedtime at night! *Baby Einstein: Two Chinese kids brush their teeth together at bedtime during the night in Baby Neptune. *Sid the Science Kid: Sid knows the importance about brushing your teeth with the other students in his class and Teacher Susie sings when someone has a loose tooth. *WoodieHoo: The gang brushed their teeth before school begins on their morning routines and at bedtime during the night time bash. *OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes!: K.O.’s morning schedule for his routines is to brush his teeth to keep them clean for school to begin. *CatDog: Most of all when Cat comes out of Dog all inside-out in order to brush Dog's teeth without waking him and for a better angle. *Oddbods: Slick brushes his teeth because he has a cavitiy on his top tooth. *Hello Kitty and Friends: A song about brushing your teeth is sung by Hello Kitty and the gang as they try to get cavities and plaque out of their teeth In the bathroom. *George Shrinks: From brushing his teeth to taking out the garbage, George knows about almost everything. *Polly Pocket: So there's no excuse to not brush your teeth three times a day to ensure they stay sparkly white. *American Girl: Bailey takes a shower and brushes her teeth before bedtime at night. *New Girl: Nick and Jess brush their teeth together in the bathroom at night before bedtime. *The Buzz on Maggie: Then after that, you can come to my home and tell me how to brush my tooth! *Kids Songs for Littles: A song about brushing your teeth is sung to the tune of the Pinkfong song “Baby Shark”. *Brush Up with Budd: A robot named Budd teaches you how to brush your teeth before going to bedtime/sleep at night and clean them every morning too before going to school. *Hi-5: The band sing “Clean My Teeth/Taking Care of Your Teeth” and brush their teeth to prevent cavities from appearing for their dentist to see during their morning routines and before bedtime at night. *Drawn Together: Wooldoor had rabies (though the child claimed he was just brushing his teeth)./ She implies that she told Little Timmy to brush his teeth, and when he did, she saw him. *Hannah Montana: Hannah Montana brushes her teeth every day during her morning routine and night before bedtime. *Zig and Sharko: This gives Zig an idea: give Sharko bad breath so that Marina cannot be near him. Sharko then uses the last bit of toothpaste remaining to brush his teeth. *Sheriff Callie’s Wild West: Well, I've got a lot of tooth to brush! *Baby Alive: Baby Alive Brushy Brushy Baby doll loves to drink from her bottle as part of her bedtime routine. After brushing her baby doll's teeth, your little girl can begin to sleep during the night. *Kids Learning Tube: A porcupine sings about brushing your teeth every day and night. *Doraemon: Doraemon brushes his teeth every morning before school during his routine and at night during his bedtime routine. *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Brandy got the idea she could only get his attention by whitening her teeth (another of Gaspar's plots). *Barbie: Brushing teeth is so much fun with Barbie! With this two pack of Firefly Barbie tooth brushes your little one will be excited to brush their teeth. *Butterbean's Cafe: Butterbean brushes her little sister's teeth twice when she tried to interrupt her night with Cricket, Poppy and Dazzle. *BabyBus: The pandas sing about brushing your teeth and cleaning it as well at bedtime/night time or in the morning. *Glenn Martin, DDS: They broked the law and the judge told Glenn must clean the town's teeth. *Mucha Lucha: Buena Girl brushes her teeth eight times a day. *PlayKids: A dog teaches children about brushing your teeth. *Masha and the Bear: Masha brushes her teeth to get the sweet tooth away from her cavity. *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: It's mentioned in the second book that Greg brushes his teeth at least four or five times, so despite his eating and drinking habits, he takes pretty good care of his teeth. *Atomic Betty: You tell them to floss, you tell them to brush! *Cow and Chicken: Red Guy squirts toothpaste on Chicken and starts brushing his teeth with him; spits in the sink during bedtime routine at night. *Baby Hazel: For healthy gums and shining teeth, Baby Hazel too needs to maintain proper oral hygiene. *SuperMarioLogan: Charley brushes his teeth during his morning routine before school begins./Toad and Chief Teeth sing a song called “Brush Your Teeth” to keep your breath fresh for the dentist and have clean teeth for sleeping at night and before school in the morning. *Midnight Planet: Midnight Planet brushes his teeth at least twice a day in each episode’s routine in the morning or at bedtime at night. *6teen: "No way, Jonesy! I still have to brush my teeth!" *Peanuts: After Charlie Brown gets a visit from Dr. Jones in his office, his friends Snoopy and Linus Van Pelt join him in the bathroom to brush their teeth together. *Busy Beavers: The beavers sing about brushing your teeth from cavities. *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants: In the dental dark ages, Gumbalina Toothington wanted people to brush. *Little Angel: The kids sing about brushing your teeth in the bathroom during bedtime at night. *The Simpsons: Marge brushes Lisa and Bart's teeth before bedtime at night. *Family Guy: Peter and Quagmire sing a song about brushing teeth before going to work. *My Kid's Dentist: Several teeth show children how to brush their teeth in the morning routines or at bedtime/nighttime. *Madeline: Madeline and her eleven girls brush their teeth before bedtime during the episode Madeline Gets Her Appendix Removed and the book of the same name. *Total Drama: In his audition tape, B is shows off an invention that brushes his teeth after meals, breakfast in the morning and before bedtime. *Little Princess: The little princess brushes her teeth during bedtime whenever she gets the loose tooth off for the Tooth Fairy. *Talking Tom and Friends: Talking Ginger brushes his own teeth during the app called “Talking Ginger”. *King of the Hill: Hank walks over to the window only to see Kahn in his bathrobe brushing his teeth. *Billion Surprise Toys: Brushing and flossing helps the boy clean off his mouth. *My Gym Partner's A Monkey: Bull turns over a new leaf, when he gets his braces off and his teeth straightened and becomes a brand new guy, who is nicer to people, with the exception of a teeth expression coming up next right up. *KidsTV123: Kids sing about brushing your teeth every morning and night before bedtime. *Brush Up with Dr. Bob: Dr. Bob brushes along with viewers and sings a song about brushing your teeth. *Doc McStuffins: Doc and the gang sing a song about brushing your teeth when Mr. Chomp has bad breath. *Chu Chu TV: The kids sing about brushing your teeth during bedtime and in the morning during your routine before school begins. *Wonder Pets: The pets brush a crocodile's teeth during their bedtime routine for the baby animals around the world. *The Office: Michael brushes his teeth in the bathroom during bedtime at night. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: Before leaving, Mister Rogers heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko and Dot, plus a man, brush their teeth in the bathroom before bedtime. *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf brushes his teeth during the night before bedtime. *Pocoyo: Super Pocoyo and Pato brush the octopus' teeth for his cavities to go away in one episode of the series. *Hey Duggee!: Duggee brushes his teeth during one episode of the series. *Pretty Cure: The Big Teeth Brushing Plan! features a fairy getting her teeth clean, and the girls solve the mystery together. *Rolie Polie Olie: Brushy is a very special toothbrush that Olie Polie brushes his teeth with in the bathroom during his morning routines and bedtime routines at night too. *Little Baby Bum: The kids sing a song about brushing your teeth. *Tiny Planets: Bong brushes his teeth during the ending of the series during bedtime when the credits roll. *Archer: Archer tells Stella to shut up and brush her teeth and comb her face. *Kirby: Right Back At Ya!: When it's tooth brushing time, Tuff brushes his teeth for a few seconds. Once he heads off to bed, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like find that Kirby is still brushing his teeth too. *The Wiggles: Brush Teeth With The Wiggles is an application that lets kids learn how to brush their teeth. *Cocomelon: The kids sing a song about brushing your teeth and your teeth are cleaned up for your big day tomorrow too and before bedtime at night. *Pinkfong: The termites are in someone's mouth! The cavities need to brush its teeth before it smiles bright for everyone to see them too! *Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1 discovers a tag with a purple tooth that threatens to brush after meals or after dinner. *Higurashi: From outside her room, her mother reminds Miyoko to brush her teeth before school begins in the morning. *Rocko's Modern Life: So on Saturday night, Rocko takes a bath, brushes his teeth, and gets dressed. *Teen Titans Go!: Robin teaches the Titans how to brush their dirty teeth! *Puella Magi Madoka Magica: At the beginning during Madoka and Junko brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Madoka reveals a little secret about herself. *Super Why!: Super Why and friends sing about brushing your teeth and cavities going away too. *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku sings "Brush Your Teeth and Your Cavities Will Go Away!" as a rabbit brushes his teeth in his rabbit hole. *64 Zoo Lane: Lucy has a sticker from the dentist's office. She says the sticker can only be obtained for brushing your teeth good. *The Banana Splits: The Banana Splits in: 'When you don't brush your teeth' features the gang going to the dentist. *Sesame Street/Elmo's World: Elmo learns about brushing your teeth and going to the dentist with them, then he sings a song called "Brushy Brush" with Bruno Mars./Cecile sings a song called "Brushin' Down the Doggies" in western style for every tooth In her mouth during every morning and bedtime routine, and a anthropomorphic toothbrush brushes every tooth in the little boy's mouth. *In the Night Garden: The Tombliboos run all over the inside of their bush looking for their toothbrushes. They clean their teeth to the dancing tune. *Pokemon: Pikachu brushes his teeth every morning and night before school begins and bedtime. *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman: Marc gave the beluga vitamins, brushed its teeth, and made it blow its nose. *The Problem Solverz: Horace has loving nature, and apparently being caught brushing his teeth with a stick in the mouth. *Pinky and the Brain: Like dominating humanity, They learn to love each other And brush their teeth. *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: During Ami and Yumi's bedtime plan, Kaz lets Jang Keng and Tekirai brush their teeth in the bathroom at night. *Wander Over Yonder: Afterwards, they brush their teeth. Wander brushes with a pine cone while Hater brushes his teeth with a comb incorrectly. *Sailor Moon: Serena and Rini eat lots of snacks and do not brush their teeth. *Arthur: Binky brushes his teeth in the school's bathroom during an episode of the series. *Corn & Peg: Corn and Peg Knew that the next step was to get Heather to brush her teeth and put her pajamas on. *The Cleveland Show: Cleveland tells Quagmire to brush his teeth and wash his face during an episode of the series. *South Park: Mr. Mackey explains the importance of dental hygiene, while Ike learns the location of the real kidnapper. *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's father goes upstairs and brushes his teeth to the rhythm of his laugh./Dexter brushes his hair and combs his teeth in the bathroom incorrectly. *The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren refuses to brush his teeth, and has to deal with the consequences. *Special Agent Oso: Oso and Danny brush their teeth together in a contest in one episode. One gross part of the episode is when Oso brushed his teeth incorrectly. *DanMachi: Hestia loves to brush her teeth with another girl, and danced to a Fairly OddParents song called "My Shiny Teeth and Me". *Bobinogs: Nib, Bobin and Ogi learn all about teeth, dental hygiene and how important it is to brush your teeth and floss them too. *CatDog: Cat's teeth become a mess, so he tries to change Dog's diet as well as clean his teeth. *Ed, Edd n Eddy: This worries Edd greatly, and he checks his breath; finding it foul, he runs inside to brush his teeth. *The Powerpuff Girls: The girls brush their teeth before bedtime in two episodes/Buttercup doesn't brush her teeth because they are dirty and they need to be cleaned up. *VeggieTales: Larry learns he can brush his teeth with a song called "Happy Tooth Day" with Junior, Jimmy, Jerry and Bob. *We Bare Bears: Grizzly begins to brush his teeth while Ice Bear fills up the bath tub./The bears do, including Grizzly brushing his teeth, Panda searching for romantic love begins causing trouble. *Victorious/Sam and Cat: Valentino sings about brushing his teeth every night before bedtime. *Yo Gabba Gabba!: The gang know the importance of brushing your teeth with a song called "Brush, Brush, Brush!" when Muno loses a tooth from the Tooth Fairy. *ICarly: In the ending credits, while they were brushing their teeth, was sung by the girls. *Teletubbies: A child in Tummy Tales uses a new tap in the bathroom when she brushes her teeth before bedtime. *The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth: He is a green grouch who has spots and a mouth full of decayed sharp teeth. *Goof Troop: Goofy tells Max about his cavemen ancestor, Caveman Goof, how important regular dental checkups are. *DuckTales: While Huey is brushing his teeth for bed, the masked figure sneaks into His room, as Huey notices the man standing behind him and realizes that the treasure is gone for good! *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: However, the monster praises how his teeth will fall out because he won't brush them. *Hip Hop Harry: Harry sings a song about brushing your teeth called "Brush Your Teeth". *Planet Sheen: I will represent my home planet with pride, fight all intergalactic evil and brush my teeth regularly so I can live on the planet on my own. *Milo Murphy's Law: His clothes which was filthy, and he often walks through the house brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but trouble. *The Mighty B!: Bessie and Happy brush their teeth in the bathroom during their morning routine before school begins. *The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's father brushes his teeth in the bathroom during bedtime. *VeggieTales in the House: Larry sings "Brush My Tooth Again" and learns about not getting his teeth cleaned up until the next morning during his routine before school begins, and during bedtime when his routine is done. *The Good Night Show: Star sings a song called "Brusha Brusha" and learns about brushing your teeth and washing your face before bedtime. *Tiny Toon Adventures: When Elmyra brushes her teeth, Barbette demands her own toothbrush, as it is bad to brush her's. *The Flintstones: Fred brushes his teeth every morning routines and night before bedtime. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy brushes his teeth with two hands incorrectly during the morning routine. *JoJo Siwa: JoJo Siwa learns about brushing your teeth at night and in the morning before school begins. *Videogyan: Upin and Ipin learn about brushing your teeth. *Blippi: The kids sing about brushing your teeth and getting germs away. *Mother Goose Club: The gang sing about brushing your teeth every morning and night before bedtime. *Scooby-Doo!: Scooby Doo brushes his teeth in the bathtub incorrectly in one episode of the series' franchise. *The Jetsons: When George has a toothache, he brushes it and makes it clean every morning routines and night bedtime. *JoJo's Circus: JoJo Tickle sings about brushing your teeth with the gang. *Higglytown Heroes: When Twinkle tries to brush her teeth, the tooth fell out of her hand. *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy brushes his teeth in the morning before his routine. *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Since he knew that the teeth is so heavy, Oggy walks to the bathroom on his jaws to brush his teeth *Adisebaba Kids Stories: Princess Ariel the Little Mermaid sings a song about brushing your teeth with her dolphin friend who is replacing Flounder, Ariel's sidekick in this song segment for preschoolers. *LazyTown: Sportacus learns the importance of brushing your teeth every morning routines and night bedtime. *Garfield and Friends: Garfield brushes his teeth every morning during his routines and every night during bedtime. *Super Simple Songs: The kids sing about brushing the monsters' teeth. *Charlie and Lola: Lola and the Lion brush their teeth together in the bathroom in Lola's dream in one episode of the show. *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky brushes her teeth in a very special sink in her bedroom at night time before bedtime. *Adventure Time: All BEEBO wanted for his morning routine is to go brush his teeth in the morning before school begins. *Chotoonz WonderGirl: A song about brushing your teeth is sung by many people as they brush the cavities and plaque away from their teeth before bedtime at night. *The Berenstain Bears: Sister Bear, in the cartoon, got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. *Blue's Clues: Joe, Blue and Slippery Soap sing "The Toothbrush Tango" about brushing your teeth before bedtime at night and in the morning during your routine before school begins. *Gene the Giraffe: Gene knows the importance about brushing your teeth every morning and night. *American Dental Association: An educational song about brushing your teeth every morning before school and night before bed has 2D 1970s-like animation with characters singing it. *Crawford the Cat: Crawford learns how to brush his teeth during the morning routine and night bedtime. *Pororo the Little Penguin: Pororo brushes his teeth with other animals at night before bedtime. *Eddsworld: While Edd is brushing his teeth one morning, he has an idea. *Postman Pat: Postman Pat to inspire children to brush their teeth with pride during the morning routines and before bedtime at night. *Team Umizoomi: In the episode called "The Kitty Rescue" during the song called "We Love Our Pets", Bot sings the quote, "Brush his teeth and make him smile". *Steven Universe: Steven brushes his teeth before the big day with his morning routine is done. *Dora the Explorer: Dora knows all about keeping her teeth clean and brushing them too in the bathroom during her morning and bedtime routines. *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Star and Marco brush their teeth together before the big night begins. *Gravity Falls: Dipper and Mabel brush their teeth during the night before bedtime begins. *The Adventures of Gracie Lou: Gracie knows how to brush her teeth every morning and night. *A Little Curious: A dog brushes his teeth during his morning routine. *Dragon Ball: The little pig and Goku brush their teeth together during the big day's morning routine. *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi brushes her teeth during the intro of each episode of the series during her morning routine for the big day outside. *Dr. Slump: Sun brushes his teeth in the intro for every episode during the morning routine with Arale Norimaki. *Pajanimals: Squacky, Apollo, Cowbella and Sweetpea Sue brush their teeth while singing a song called "Brusha Brusha" in several episodes of the series./Apollo and his friends brush their teeth in a challenge/contest in Winning Isn't Everything/Edwin joins the gang in the same song in another episode called The Dentist Jitters, but in extended form. *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Emily brushes Clifford's teeth outside of his doghouse. *Sofia the First: In order for her bedtime routine, Sofia does oral hygiene by brushing her teeth before bed with her pet rabbit Clover. *Lilo and Stitch: The Series: Lilo and Stitch brush their teeth together in one episode of the series. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Maggie brushes The Ferocious Beast's teeth while Hamilton watches them for his picture taken. *Barney and Friends: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids sing a song called "Brushing My Teeth" about brushing teeth in several episodes of the series. *Happy Tree Friends: "Brush after every meal!"/Petunia brushes her teeth during bedtime routine at nighttime. *Dudley the Dinosaur: Dudley sings about brushing your teeth with little creatures in his cave before bedtime at night. *The Tom and Jerry Show: Jerry brushes Tom's teeth in one episode of the series. *The Amazing World of Gumball: In one episode, Gumball and Darwin brush their teeth in the bathroom of their house before school begins/In another episode, Gumball brushes his teeth with Richard's back brush before school begins. *Pingu: In the bathroom after Pingu brushes his teeth, he reaches up to rinse out his beak and his cup falls off the shelf and smashes on the floor./Pingu's mother knows that if she tells them it is time for bed and tells Pingu to brush his teeth. *Boj: He and Bing Bunny brush their teeth in a crossover music video from CBeebies. *The Loud House: Lynn and Lola get into some furious hygiene while brushing their teeth in the morning/Lola and Lana brush their teeth before bedtime at night *Dick Figures: Enjoy the 60 minutes of the video, so comb your hair and brush your teeth before we launch. *Johnny Test: Johnny doesn't want to brush his teeth until bedtime when his sisters realize they have cavities, but they actually don't for right now. *Oobi: Uma asks Oobi if he is going to brush his teeth before his dental checkup./Oobi and Kako walk over to the bathroom sink and prepare to brush their teeth. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Fleetfoot brushes her teeth before the big flight/Spike brushes his teeth before Flurry Heart's arrival. *PAW Patrol: Chase brushes a whale's teeth in the ocean/underwater. *Peppa Pig: Peppa and George brush their teeth before bedtime in two episodes of the series. *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy brushes his teeth while doing chores and before bedtime in one episode of the series. Movies *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: SpongeBob brushes his eyes instead of his teeth before the big day during his morning routine. *Mulan: Mushu brushes his teeth in the morning during his routine. *Rio (2011): Linda and Blu brush their teeth before bedtime to keep the plaque and cavities away from their teeth and have healthy teeth again when they sleep at night before the morning begins tomorrow at school. *Minions (2015): The Minions have happy, healthy smiles because they brushed their teeth twice a day and kept them clean before bedtime! Have Colgate shine on them and you too when you brush your teeth to keep them positive, clean and neat for the next big day tomorrow for your first day of school, or you will get serious dentures and be an old person! *The Princess and the Frog: Frog Naveen tells Ray to brush his teeth during bedtime routines at night. *Shrek: Shrek, during his morning routine, brushes his teeth before the big day with Donkey and Princess Fiona. *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning: Princess Ariel brushes her teeth before the big day arrives during her morning routines. *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie: He would brush his teeth and very carefully place his favorite drawings into his backpack. *Despicable Me (2010): Gru asks Agnes if she brushed her teeth during her bedtime routine before reading a story to the other girls. *Dr. Rabbit: A bunny rabbit named Dr. Rabbit teaches children about brushing and flossing your teeth in this 50 minute long, full length video that is sure to keep your smile into, even if you had to go see the dentist or get a loose tooth from The Tooth Fairy. *Finding Nemo: Nemo brushes his teeth after he forgot it before he goes to school for the first time during the beginning scene of the movie. His father Marlin watches it off-screen. *George of the Jungle (1997): When Lion Brush last? *Paddington: Paddington brushes his teeth with two hands before bedtime at night. *The Secret Life of Pets: Katie brushes her teeth in the bathroom during her bedtime routines at night in the city while Max and Duke are away, leaving the other pets behind her back. *Grease: A girl sings about brushing your teeth with a song called Brusha Brusha as she brushes them to get the plaque and cavities away from her teeth and mouth. She also brushes her tongue as well in the bathroom during bedtime at night. *Pulp Fiction: A woman brushes her teeth before bedtime begins during the night *The Secret Life of Pets 2: Katie brushes Snowball’s teeth during her bedtime routine in one of the teaser trailers for the film to come out on June 2019. *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Jimmy brushes his teeth during his morning routine before school begins. *The LEGO Movie: Emmett brushes his teeth before the big day during his morning routine. *Bring It On (2000): A boy and a girl brush their teeth in a contest/challenge for the bathroom. *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension: Phineas, Ferb and Perry brush their teeth during their routine before school begins in the morning. *Stuart Little: Stuart the Little Mouse and George the Little Boy Brush their Teeth before the big day begins *Monsters, Inc: Mike watches Sulley brushing his teeth by saying "Fight That Plaque, Fight That Plaque! Scary monsters don't have plaque!" during his morning routine before going to Monsters, Inc. Video Games * The Sims: You can pick any Sim to brush his/her teeth before going to bedtime at night. * Minecraft: Steve brushes his teeth before the big day in the morning. * Gacha Life: A girl and a boy brush their teeth before school begins in Gachaville during their morning routines. * Super Mario Bros.: Mario brushes his teeth in the real world before bedtime at night * Baldi’s Basics In Education and Learning: Baldi knows that you should brush your teeth during your morning routines before school begins. * Splatoon: You can choose a playable Inkling to brush its teeth before the big day at the building. * Bendy and the Ink Machine: Bendy wakes up in the morning and brushes his teeth before the big day begins. Gallery Category:Hygiene Category:Oral hygiene Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Galleries